


Jack Frost Hears The People Sing

by Espileon707



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brain being a weirdy, Crossover time yay!, Gen, I really hope I didn't screw anything up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espileon707/pseuds/Espileon707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost isn't a name associated with a Failed French rebellion. Then again the only people who knew he was involved are either dead or himself. This is the story of Jack's first two believers Cosette and Gavroche, and how they broke his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost Hears The People Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a cross-over Idea I got today while talking with a friend on Tumblr. I switched the times a little bit, I know Cosette wasn't born in 1815 but I couldn't find her birth date. I also made it so the June Rebellion was actually more of a January Rebellion so Jack could be there. I hope you enjoy it!

 

When the Name Jack Frost is said many kids associate it with snow days, Snowball wars, and snowmen. Not many associate him with a rebellion in France. Jack did not like thinking back on it for the failed French rebellion caused him to lose one of his only believers to the bullet and another to his own failures. He didn’t think on it for a long time, until one day it came up in the strangest way. Jack was hanging out at Tooth’s palace, admiring the way the Woman buzzed about happily with her little fairies, when Tooth asked the strangest question.

“So Jack how did you do it?” 

“Do what?” Tooth had a way of accidentally being vague when multitasking, not that Jack minded much. 

“How did you not disappear for 300 years?” Jack was caught slightly off guard, was he supposed to have vanished?

“I’m not sure I follow Tooth.” Tooth delegated fairies to different continents and turned to Jack.

“Well even if you’re not a Guardian you need to have someone believe in you at some point to keep existing. So 300 years without belief is not normal. How did you do it?” Jack did as Jack does, and answered on impulse, and almost immediately regretted it.

“I wasn’t exactly alone for 300 years straight. There were two kids who believed in me…” Jack trailed off. He really didn’t want to relive those years; there were no happy endings for one and no happy childhood for the other.

“Who were they? Jack?” Tooth asked concerned as the Guardian of Fun’s eyes darkened with sadness. “Jack what happened?” 

Tooth’s voice was comforting; her hand gently rubbed his arm trying to coax him into talking. Maybe if someone else knew their stories Jack would feel better. Taking a deep breathe Jack began.

“Do you remember the French Revolution?” Tooth nodded, how could she not! All of the memories from that time were some of the worst she had ever collected! Why would it matter? “In 1818 I made a friend. A child named Cosette she was born out of wedlock and sent to live with an innkeeper man and his wife. She did not have a happy childhood.” 

Jack remembered the winter he met little Cosette. She was 3 and the Inn-keeper’s wife had sent her out into the woods to get water, in the middle of a snow storm. 

_France 1818_

Jack watched as his snow storm attacked the French countryside, trees froze and water stopped running. All in all a good storm considering how lousy Jack was feeling, over a century and no one had seen him. To top it off he was beginning to feel sick, he was unsure as to why but Jack felt it all the same. As the storm ravaged Jack noticed something odd. A small blonde haired girl trudging through the snow a bucket far too big for her dragging behind her. She approached a well and began to try and draw water. Jack descended from the air and watched. The girl couldn’t get any water because he had frozen the well, but that wasn’t his concern. What was his concern was the fact that the kid was wearing nothing more than a tattered moth eaten cloth for a coat. Her lips were blue from the cold, and she looked ready to pass out. Jack casually approached not worrying about being seen. No one had seen him for over a century why worry now? As the snow crunched underfoot the girl gasped and turned.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Jack froze, she wasn’t looking at him, not yet at least, but she had heard him! She sounded way too young to be alone out here. Impulse grasped Jack and he walked forward his heart beating rapidly in anticipation.

“Hello, what are you doing out here?” The girl turned and stared at him. She didn’t look like she was looking through him. She saw him! The girl stepped back fear locked in her eyes Jack panicked slightly. He was no losing the first person to see him! “No no! I’m not here to hurt you! I’m Jack, Jack Frost.”

“I’m Cosette. Are you really the winter spirit?” Jack smiled widely, she knew him!

“Yes! Yes I am!” Cosette gave a small look of doubt to Jack.

“Why are you here?” 

“I had to bring in this storm.” Jack explained, Cosette looked disheartened at Jack’s response. Fumbling Jack gripped his staff tighter. Oh Mother Nature was not going to be happy with him!

“I can call off the storm if you’d like.” Cosette stared at Jack a smile spread across her face.

“Really! Can you please? Mama hasn’t been able to visit because of the snow, could you please!” Cosette begged.

“Sure! I’ll do it now!” Jack rose into the air and set to removing the clouds and snow. As he worked Cosette watched fascinated by the spirit. When he landed again, the storm had stopped, but the air was still cold. Cosette ran and hugged Jack, burying her face into his knees. The contact cause Jack’s breathe to hitch in surprise, someone was touching him! He was being touched!

“Thank you thank you!” She muttered excitedly. As she clutched Jack he noticed the little girl’s trembling. Not one to let a child, and his first believer, freeze jack took off his cloak and placed it around Cosette. She stood back shocked by the sudden gesture. 

“You need to stay warm if you want to see your mom!” Jack whispered kindly, Cosette nodded and giggled quietly.

“Cosette! Where is that water?” A loud angry woman yelled. Cosette tensed, and Jack narrowed his eyes. 

“Madam! She’ll be very angry if I don’t get her the water!” Cosette raced back to the well, and tried to draw water. Failing Jack came up behind her.

“Here let me!” Cosette moved aside after a moment and let Jack break the ice, and fill the bucket. Holding the now full bucket Jack smiled.

“Now which way is it to your home?” Cosette smiled and led him to the small town, she chatted to him about children things. Her favorite doll, her mother in Paris, when they reached the outskirts of town Cosette led him to the back of an Inn. Once there she asked Jack to give her the bucket. Jack did so and as she went into the inn she stopped.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Jack smiled he was needed over in Russia but that didn’t mean he couldn’t come back!

“Of course! And the day after that and the day after that! Every day in winter if you’d like!” Cosette smiled widely.

“Yes please!”

“Cosette! Who are you talking to? What took you so long?” The inn-keeper’s wife demanded not even looking at Cosette, who winced.

“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have taken so long. I started to talk to Jack Frost!” The inn-Keepers wife groaned. 

“There’s no such thing Cosette now get in here! You have chores to do!” 

“Yes Madam.” Cosette turned back to Jack. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

As Cosette went inside Jack floated over to a nearby window. He watched as the Inn-Keeper’s wife yelled at the girl about being slow. Cosette winced at every yell, but still did what was demanded. As Jack was about to burst open the window and freeze the woman, the wind tugged at him. Norway needed a snowstorm to make up for the one he ended early. Jack regretfully went back to work, excited to meet up with Cosette again.

Jack met up with Cosette every winter. She grew older, and never left his Cloak behind, she treasured it. For two more years she lived with the Inn-Keeper and his family. And for two years they had some of the weirdest accidents. There were the random patches of ice that appeared underfoot out in the market. The Innkeeper’s supply of Alcohol froze over one time. And Jack’s personal favorite, freezing the Inn-Keeper’s Wife’s skin, after he made her slip into a fountain. Every time one of these accidents happened Cosette was nowhere in sight. She was always back at the Inn working, but she always heard the stories from Jack. Cosette loved Jack’s stories, he told her about the other Spirits he had met, about All Hallows Eve, the Ice Queen, and even Mother Nature. Cosette’s favorite stories were about Jack trying to break into Santa’s workshop. They had fun together, and Jack was proud he made Cosette’s sad life a little better. What made it even better was Jack never felt sick anymore! Instead he had a soft warm feeling spreading through his body. It was nice! Then came that faithful night. Jack was waiting out by the well like he had been all those years ago when He and Cosette had met. She came padding along bucket in hand, but something was wrong. The cloak He had given the girl was missing, and Cosette was crying.

“Cosette, what’s the matter?” Cosette dropped the bucket as Jack approached and hugged him, tears streaming down her face.

“They took it! They took it and burned it! It was my favorite thing! They burned it all because someone said it looked nice!” Jack hugged Cosette as she cried. These idiots were not getting away with this! Jack glared into the distance, causing the wind to stir. He held Cosette until she had calmed down, the wind whipped by the trees causing them to creak and groan.

“When did they do this?” 

“This morning.” Cosette sniffed as she responded, her eyes red from tears. Jack nodded and placed a hand on her shoulders. 

“They will not do that again, they will never do anything like that again! I promise!” Jack was firm but gentle with his tone bringing the whipping wind to a halt. Not much else happened after that. Jack helped her with the water, and brought it back to the inn with her in complete silence. Once Cosette began to retreat into the Inn, she finally spoke again.

“Please don’t hurt them.” Jack hesitated for a moment. He really wanted to, but he would never do anything to upset her.

“I won’t I promise. But they cannot just get away with destroying your stuff. I won’t hurt them, but they will be warned.” Cosette nodded and retreated into the Inn. Jack sighed and griping his staff began to get to work. 

The next Day the Inn-Keeper and his Wife woke up to their room covered in frost. Their windows were closed and the door was shut, yet frost and ice covered every surface. This did not cause an uproar, oh no. What did though was the writing on every surface.

“Leave her alone.” Read the mirror.

“I gave it to her.” Read the desk.

“You don’t burn a gift.” Read the door.

“Especially a gift from Winter!” Read the windows. The messages sent the two adults into a tizzy. They shouted at each other, blaming the other for such a horrible prank. After ten minutes of Watching them argue Jack smirked at his handy work. The two didn’t talk for most of the day, and their moods only got worse as misfortune after misfortune struck. Snow fell from the trees onto them, random ice patches tripped them, and the wind blew away all of the money they swiped. By the end of the day the two were frustrated and exhausted and Jack had enjoyed a show. Retreating to the Well Jack waited for Cosette, who came bounding to him an hour later. She was smiling and giggled as she addressed Jack.

“You kept your promise! Thank you! The Madam keeps blaming Lady Fortune for her bad day!” Jack chuckled as Cosette drew water.

“Lady Fortune won’t like that!” Jack teased. Cosette giggled and smiled sadly. 

“I haven’t heard from Mama in a long time. I hope she’s ok.” Jack smiled sadly to her.

“I’m sure she is Cosette.” Jack assured her; he had been looking for Cosette’s mother in Paris for the past two years, but still couldn’t find her.

“I have this dream, it comes every night. I live in a castle on the clouds! And I don’t have to sweep floors and there are hundreds of boys and girls! You’re there to! And there’s a woman in white and she’s really nice. She always tells me, ‘Cosette I love you very much.’ I think it’s my mama!” Jack smiled, and nodded.

“I bet it is! Only your mother would be able to find you in your dreams!” Cosette giggled, the wind tugged at Jack’s shirt in urgency. Sighing Jack turned to Cosette.

“I have to go; it seems somewhere is in need of a massive snow storm! I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” Cosette nodded.

“Uh huh!” Jack ruffled her hair and took off, waving goodbye. 

Unfortunately the storm took several days to complete so Jack didn’t get back to Cosette for a while. And when he did return he couldn’t find her anywhere. Distraught Jack searched for Cosette. Throughout his years of searching the wonderful soft feeling he had in his chest began to vanish, but he didn’t give up! He searched and search for years looking for the girl and never found her. After a decade he had to go back to his normal routine. It wasn’t for another few years before he had any more interactions with kids. It was a similar situation with Cosette. Jack was bringing Frost to France, Paris to be exact, when he stumbled into a child while dazed by the feeling of illness.

“Oi! Watch where you’re goin!” The boy yelped as Jack bumped into the sleeping body. Jack was startled once again as the child glare at him. “Ow’s a boy supposed to sleep when people keep kickin im! Who are you?” 

“Jack Frost.” The boy laughed as Jack said his name in shock.

“What? The Winter Spirit?” He kept laughing and Jack felt his patience dissipating, as well as the sick feeling.

“Yes.” 

“Fine then! If you are make it snow!” Jack watched the boy a smirk gracing the winter Spirit’s lips.

“Fine then!” Jack concentrated, and blasted his energy upwards. The boy watched as nothing happened.

“You’re a liar!” The boy taunted, Jack merely smirked as snow fell in thick clumps to the ground. Collecting a little in his hand Jack breathed on it expanding the small clump into a snowball. Tossing it lightly in his hand he glanced at the boy who was staring dumbfounded. With a quick smirk Jack watched the main road and threw the snowball into the window of a carriage. Smacking a noble right in the face. The boy laughed like a mad man as the Noble exited the carriage and looked for the offender. Once gone the boy spoke again.

“Alright! I believe yeah! What brings yea to the slums of Paris Jack?” 

“My job, I need to freeze most of the town.” The boy suddenly changed demeanor, angrily glaring at Jack.

“No! You can’t freeze here!” the boy yelled. “We’re bad enough off already! We don’t get much of a life!” 

“I know ok! I really wish I didn’t have to!” The boy smirked.

“You don’t! Don’t freeze the Slums!” Jack watched the Boy, did this kid know Mother Nature?

“Look kid if I didn’t have to I wouldn’t but Mother Nature get’s really angry when I throw her schedual off!” The Boy glared a devilish smirk crossing his dirty face. Beneath the boy’s matted brown hair his eyes gleamed mischeviously. 

“You’re the spirit of Winter! Mother Nature only controls the earth not the wind and the weather! You don’t have to listen to her! It’s your season not hers!” Jack smiled inwardly he liked this boy. 

“Alright, fine! I will take your advice, but only if you don’t mind helping me.” The boy nodded vigorously.

“Anything!” 

“You need to help me find someone, their names Cosette. I used to visit her a while back but I can’t find her now. If you keep an eye and ear out for her and tell me if you find her, I will never freeze another Slum!” The boy Smiled even wider.

“I can do that! No one gathers information better than a pup! I’m Gavroche! If yea need me I’m always out and about! Come find me whenever!” Jack nodded.

“Fine by Me Gavroche.” Jack stayed talking with Gavroche for hours, and even accompanied him around Paris the next day. He two hung out as much as possible during the winter months. Jack would help Gavroche prank the Nobles, and kept him and his friends out of trouble. Jack’s favorite moments during those many winters were when he chased Gavroche through the streets, helping him weave his way through the Noble’s Carriages and helping him get his daily meal. Jack learned of the oppression occurring in France through Gavroche, as a result he helped Gavroche nick a few things from the nobles, or at least made their daily lives in winter harder. One of the best memories he had with Gavroche was a large scale Snowball war they had staged in one of the main squares. As the Noble’s Approached Jack and Gavroche began the attack on the Nobles, followed shortly By Gavroche’s friends. Gavroche asked about Cosette a lot, the boy’s curious nature led to Jack telling stories of how he fought against the Inn-Keepers who were abusing her. It even led to Jack telling the same stories he told Cosette to Gavroche. Gavroche soon expressed desire to meet Cosette himself, wanting to see the child Jack knew. Jack promised him that when they found her they would both go to meet her. Jack was Happy again with Gavroche, who he affectionately called Gavrie, the sickness he had felt all those years before after losing Cosette had disappeared, replaced with the soft warmth once again. Jack was truly happy. However Gavroche had a way of disappearing as of late, and he had been doing it more and more. One day Jack lost track of Gavroche and went to find him tired of being ditched. Floating above the streets Jack finally caught sight of Gavroche running into a café. Confused Jack followed him, and was shocked by what he saw. Little Gavroche was delivering a message to a group of students, all of whom were prepping weapons. Jack watched in shock, and listened as their leader spoke.

“With Lamarck dead we have a rallying cry! Tomorrow during his funeral we will begin the revolution!” Jack watched as the entire room cheered, even little Gavroche. 

Later in the night Gavroche left the café, and Jack intercepted.

“What was that?” 

“What? Them? Their rebels standing up for us poor people!” 

“And you’re going to fight with them?” Gavroche nodded.

“Yup!”

“Why! You have a life ahead of you!”

“No I don’t Jack!” Gavroche insisted. “No one gives two licks about the trash of the street! If the rebellion works people will care! I won’t have to beg for food! I will have a chance!” 

Gavroche spoke with earnest and determination, two traits that Jack knew meant trouble, and there was no fighting it. But Jack had watched as Gavroche fought the elements, as Gavroche tried to live but never truly did. And Jack knew even if he did stop him Gavroche would escape like always.

“I can’t let you fight!” Gavroche went to speak only for Jack to cut him off. “Without me keeping an eye on you! I will not let you fight alone.” 

“Fine, but I won’t be able to talk to yea. The others might think I’ve lost my mind!” Jack laughed.

“Fine by me!"

"I made a song for the Rally cry tomorrow want ta hear it?”

“Sure Gavrie.”

“It’s Gavroche!” 

The next day Jack watched Gavroche; he did the best he could to keep the bullets from hitting the boy. He slipped soldiers; he had the wind blow too hard on the guns. By the end of the day, as the barricade stood in the street, Jack was exaughsted. He sat next to Gavroche who was clutching a Musket, far too big for him. Jack could not assure himself the boy would be fine, the worry sat in his chest like a rock. Even when Gavroche weeded out a spy, Jack couldn’t stop worrying. And it stayed all throughout the next day, and into the night. As the second night drew on Jack expected the worry to grow worse, but something decided to lift his spirits.

“She’s gone. Cosette’s to go across the sea.” Jack’s ears perked up, and he sat a little straighter. Cosette! 

“Marius now is not the time for your love sick muttering.” The leader hissed, and Jack scowled at him. 

“She was beautiful, her golden hair flowed like silk.” The man Marius described the girl much to the leader’s chagrin not caring in the slightest. Jack jumped a little in his seat. It was his Cosette Marius was describing! She was ok, and happy! She had a real father now! Jack was caught out of his thoughts by gun fire. The men rose to the top of the barricade and fired back. Jack reshuffled his focus to Gavroche trying to do what he could. The occasional ice patch would force Gavroche to slip down just in time to miss a bullet, but not much else, Jack was too tired. A scream ripped the air as a man was pierced by a bullet, after pushing the man Marius out of the way. There were shouts from the other side of the barricade, and the bullets stopped. Marius ran to the man and held him. Jack watched, creeping closer out of curiousity, shock washed his face as the man turned out to be a girl. And she knew where Cosette was! Grabbing a look at the paper, and memorizing the address, Jack raced back to Gavroche. The boy might not talk to him, but Jack could talk to him.

“I know where she is! Gavrie when this is over I will take you to meet Cosette! She is the only other person to believe in me!” Gavroche didn’t move, but it was evident he was listening, the boy’s head bobbed slightly in a nod and the glint in his eye as Jack used his nickname. Jack saw the Excitement in Gavroche’s face at the thought of meeting the girl from the stories. As the sun was rising over the buildings. Excited Jack went to continue only for the leader to interrupt him.

“We need more ammo.”

“There’s some out beyond the barricade! If we are quick we could collect it!” Another man answered.

“I’ll go.” Marius stated, all life lost in his voice. Gavroche twitched. 

“Don’t be a fool Marius you’ll stick out like a sore thumb.” Gavroche began to silently creep away from the group, much to Jacks horror. Jack knew Gavroche hated seeing people throw away their lives in a stupid act. Yet he always did it himself!

“Gavrie! Don’t!” Jack called.

“Cause little people know, when little people fight, we may look easy pickins but we got some bite.” Gavroche whispered these words to himself. Words that Jack had taught him many winter’s ago, when Gavroche was feeling down. Gavroche squirmed through the Barricade picking up Ammo. Jack scrambled after him, forgetting his staff, and his ability to fly in blind panic. Gavroche pressed on and out into the open. When the first shot fired and hit flesh, Jack’s mind went blank. His body refused to move or react, forced to watch as the boy continued to say the lines Jack taught him. And more bullets hit Gavroche.

“So never… kick a dog because he’s just a pup!” Another bullet pierced Gavroche, who kept walking and picking up ammo. “We’ll fight like twenty armies! And we won’t give up!”

Another Bullet hits the boy.

“So… you better… run… for cover…. When the… pup grows….” The final bullet pierces Gavroche’s heart, sending the boy to the ground. Jack is vaguely aware of the other men racing by him, screeching in anger. Jack’s own mind is reeling, the only thing he could do was scream to deaf ears, and run to the dying boy. As the other men fell to the bullets Jack clung to Gavroche.

“It’s ok Gavrie, you’ll be fine!” He tried to assure the boy, who smirked up at him.

“Yeah know that’s a lie Jack.”

“No it’s not! I promise. You’ll be fine! You’ll get better and come with me to see Cosette!” Gavroche shook his head. “She knows what it’s like, to be at the bottom, I’ll wager twenty winter storms she’ll take you in! I bet she would take in all of the boys from the slums!” Gavroche smiled weakly, his life fading.

“You promise? You promise they will never freeze?” Jack nodded.

“Yes.” Tears welled in Jacks eyes. “I promise.” 

“Yea better keep your word Jack! Yea… Better…” Gavroche fell into silence as the last of his life faded. Jack let his cold tears fall onto the boy and freeze. Snow began to fall as Jack watched the soldiers collect the bodies. He watched in silence as the traitor Gavroche had rooted out gave him a Medal of Honor and Valor. And when Jack finally couldn’t watch anymore, he collected his staff and flew off, hoping to find some respite. 

Jack wondered for an hour before remembering the address on the letter Marius had read. He approached the house and silently entered hoping Maybe Cosette would remember him. He found her sitting in the center of the house sewing. Jack approached her quietly.

“Cosette?” The girl tensed for a second. “Cosette? It’s Jack.” 

Cosette, smiled sadly.

“It’s just the wind again Cosette. Jack Frost isn’t real.” Jack felt his heart lurch, why did she say that? “He was just an imaginary friend you made; the winter spirit is not real.”

Jack stepped back heart-broken. She didn’t believe in him. New tears welled up in his eyes as he ran out of the house, missing the last thing the Girl would ever say about him.

“If he was real he would make it stop snowing for me so Mama could come to visit.” 

 

Jack finished his tale, tears streamed down his face. Tooth was sitting next to him gently rubbing his back as Jack sniffed.

“You lost two people on the same day.” Jack didn’t respond as Tooth wrapped him in a hug. “I’m sorry Jack.”

“Gavrie had made a song…” Jack choked out. “It was for the day they started the Rebellion, he even made one for memorial services for when they succeeded.”

Tooth watched as Jack sang, not caring anymore about what was around him, or what he was doing.

“Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men it is the music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.” Jack sang the song like it was a silent battle cry, power hidden behind the softness of his voice. He didn’t notice that Tooth had sent some of her Fairies to fetch the sandman. “Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyr’s will water the meadows of France! Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!” 

Jack finished the first song, his eyes glinting as he remembered little Gavroche so sure of himself, weaving through Paris, causing trouble. He knew he had botched the song, but at least it was heard. Darkness took him, it was a silent one, a darkness without thought or dreams, and it was very welcome.  
Jack slept, head on Sandman’s lap. Sandman had come and put the tired boy to sleep after the first song. Above the spirits head Sandy’s dream sand swirled into blank forms, a respite the Dream Weaver had made for such cases. Jack slept unaware of that Sandman’s gaze that fixed itself on his face with a look of understanding glinting in his eyes. Unaware that Tooth had told North the story, and Unaware that it had spread to Bunny, and each Guardian wanted to help, to comfort him. That each guardian was trying to find a way to do so. When Jack woke up, Sandy was gone he didn’t even know the little man had been there. An impulse planted itself in his brain and Jack took off before anyone could find him. He flew on the trade winds, to the familiar setting of Paris. Setting himself down in a Graveyard he approached a gravestone, marked with two dates and names. But only one mattered to Jack. Beneath the first set of names and dates sat the name Cosette. Jack touched the stone forming the figure of a little girl in an oversized cloak beneath the name.

“I’m sorry I left. I’m so sorry Cosette. I wish I could change it all. I’m glad you lived a happy life. Your descendants are to, they love the winter. I hope you’re happy, where ever you are.” Jack whispered as tears streamed down his face again. Slowly rising Jack jumped into the air again, heading for another destination.

When Jack landed in the park where the old slums once were he found himself looking at a statue made of familiar faces. Every rebel he had seen was there carved in stone. And the smallest of them all sat proudly, front and center. Little Gavroche’s face was set determined and proud, and upon his breast sat the Medal given to him by the very Traitor he had revealed. Jack’s eyes wandered down to the plaque, and he could help but stifle a cry as he read it.

“In Memory of those brave Men, who fought for equality and justice in a time of great need. You were heard.” Jack swallowed, his voice caught in his throat. It happened every time he came. Jack had come only twice before, once the year after the statue’s creation and once ten years after. He had stopped after that, unable to bear the memories. He didn’t look to see if he was alone, he honestly didn’t care. Instead he fell to his knees and spoke between sobs.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Gavrie! I couldn’t help you. You were finally heard, but you had to go in such a way. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you fight! You might have hated me, but at least you would have lived!” Jack sat there clutching his staff before the statue for a few minutes, trying to regain his composure. When he rose Jack stood up straight, and sang one more time. He adjusted his voice to sound softer and gentler, like a lullaby.

“Do you hear the people sing? Singing in the Valley of the Night, it is the music of a people who are climbing towards the light. For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise! They will live a day of freedom in the garden of the Lord. They will walk behind the plow-share; they will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward! With you join in our crusade who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing say do you here the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!” Jack finished the song, and stood before the statue for a long while, vaguely aware that a small kid was watching him. And vaguely aware that he was excitedly shouting at his friends that Jack Frost was here. The only thing he was aware of was the falling snow and the sound of two laughing children, a boy with dark matted hair and a girl with long blonde hair, welcoming him into their lives, once again with open arms.


End file.
